The present exemplary embodiment relates to a composite article for a body structure of an automotive vehicle. It finds particular application in conjunction with vehicle pillars (posts), and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other similar applications.
Pillars are generally the vertical supports of the greenhouse of an automotive vehicle. Pillars can be referred to via letters such as A, B, C or D pillar, as referenced from the front to the back of the automotive vehicle (see FIG. 1). Pillars are implied. Accordingly, a greenhouse having a break between windows or doors without a vertical support at that position is nonetheless assigned a letter to that location. A non-existent pillar is skipped in the naming protocol such that a two door coupe has a front A-pillar and a rear C-pillar.
External objects can impact one or several of the pillars. Therefore, vehicle pillars constitute a part of a vehicle body which requires high rigidity to effectively absorb an impact from an external object. However, in the constant struggle to achieve increased energy efficiency, a rigid but light weight pillar is desirable.
Traditionally, a front or A-pillar of an automotive vehicle includes a steel outer body panel that extends between the vehicle door and a windshield. The outer body panel cooperates with a steel inner body panel and optionally a stiffener that is interposed between the inner and outer body panels. All three components include a door flange and a windshield flange, in which the respective flanges are secured together, e.g., are welded together. A garnish is then used to seal the pillar body panels from the interior of the vehicle.
The present disclosure describes a fiber reinforced polymeric composite forming an automotive pillar garnish having high rigidity and relatively low weight.